


Shore Leave

by FruHallbera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Time, Han Solo's A+ Parenting, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruHallbera/pseuds/FruHallbera
Summary: Softkyluxkinks prompt: Hux on shore leave when he's younger so he can get laid. Flash forward years to after kylo and hux meet and they're hooking up only for kylo to stop mid sex and go "ive seen this birth mark before"





	Shore Leave

There was no way, no way imaginable why Armitage Hux, a man with a great destiny and the means to achieve it, would be suffering from a mid-life crisis. He was still young, relatively attractive, intelligent and clever, not some bloated old officer, doomed to never rise in ranks, pining for the days of the Empire and chained to an equally old and bitter spouse.

And for goodness’ sake, his ride was a _star destroyer_ , there was nothing better he could ever exchange it for. Unless, of course, things really worked out with Kylo Ren. Hux put his datapad down very carefully, folded his hands on his desk and allowed himself a moment to truly contemplate the fact that a mind as brilliant as his had just come up with that particular pun. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he was well and truly heading towards the murky waters of the mid part of his life.

To his dismay he had found himself thinking about his youth quite a lot lately. If anything, his past had very little worth remembering, most of it was better left well alone and buried so deep it’d never see daylight ever again. Still, he had once again found himself imagining the sun on his skin and the smell of sweat and cheap alcohol, as if he was some gangly cadet on his first shore leave. He had noticed that these flashbacks, he supposed they could be called, had begun after the first few trysts he had had with Ren, but couldn’t for the life of him figure out why he was harassed by the damned things.

He was struggling with the word tryst, all they had had so far was a couple of moments, albeit very good moments, with hands down each other’s trousers, kissing like the world was about to end. Their schedules simply did not collide to allow for a proper exploration of their shared lust, so they took the opportunity whenever they found themselves alone – be it in an empty conference room, in a supply closet or behind a conveniently situated, large console in a hangar bay control room. There had been some officers present, and while Hux knew Ren had made sure no one would see or hear them, the thrill of almost getting caught was still tingling his skin and made his blood surge below his belt. He had not taken such risks since he got his first command after finally leaving the Academy behind. It was universally agreed that what happened in the Academy also stayed there, the young cadets were afforded liberties they were supposed to eschew after they graduated.

Hux pinched the bridge of his nose and focused back on his work. The battle analysis needed his full attention, their next victory or defeat could very well depend upon what he could find out about how the enemy conducted their battles. Even more fascinating was how the First Order had managed to limp out of the altercation without too crushing a defeat, the enemy had pulled the oldest possible trick in the book, and had lured majority of the TIE-fighters away from the capital ships by pretending to retreat, and then delivered the decisive blow which had cost the Order that particular system, rich with natural resources and top tier universities churning out brilliant engineers and scientists Hux would have welcomed to the bosom of the First Order with open arms. It was a blow, certainly, but Hux was certain that the Republic’s victory was only a temporary affair, as most of the planets had openly declared their sympathies towards the First Order and were actively engaged in banishing the enemy presence from their homeland.

He made a note of all the commanding officers’ names and made cursory plans of how to make his displeasure known to them. Some he had the authority to punish outright, the others needed a more subtle treatment. And since both the _Invincible_ and the _Triumphant_ along with several smaller ships were now out of action for quite some time, Hux had to come up with a plan to substitute them in that sector without thinning out the Order’s resources too much elsewhere. 

He stared at the screen, realizing he had just had to read a paragraph three times and still couldn’t make any sense of it. He rolled his shoulders and winced at the audible cracks. A break would be nice, just what a man lumbering towards his sunset years and dwindling glory would need. Hux downed his now cold tea in one gulp and narrowed his eyes at the offensive document on his datapad. Taking a deep breath, he forced all his attention into studying a chart depicting the enemy’s chosen maneuvers compared to the known preferred tactics of their generals. 

Excellent. He was not a completely lost cause, he could still -

The smells and the sounds of the filthy little town he had spent quite few shore leaves in as a cadet filled his senses. Along it came the feeling of being jostled by the people and the almost feverish need to either get blind drunk, in a fistfight or pounded to the mattress, ideally having all three boxes checked by the time the leave was over. You’d become a laughing stock of your class if you didn’t return from your leave sporting a broad grin and a black eye.

The leaves always followed a time-honored pattern set by generations of fledgling officers. The cadets, rowdy and noisy to begin with, descended upon the seedy side of the less than reputable town, all out of uniform but still recognizable enough for people not to approach them unless for a fight or a fuck. They’d find a bar with the most cost-effective drink supply and proceed to get rowdier and noisier until they were thrown out or found themselves a companion for the night. To fuck or to fight, either option just as welcome.

That night had started out no different than any other. Hux had entered a bar with a group of other cadets, and had watched them leave one by one, with a woman or a man clinging to their arm, or in small groups (or with each other; these shore leaves being almost the only opportunity for some semblance of privacy). He had been left with the ones who had no other aim but to drink themselves to oblivion, in the vague hope that one of their mates would remember or care enough to drag them to the returning shuttle on time. 

Hux had briefly considered joining the heavy drinkers but found no appeal in losing control of himself. The crowd had thinned out and the pickings for any form of entertainment were slim indeed. Hux was left with the options of either returning to his lodgings or finding another bar, neither rousing any real enthusiasm in him. He could spend the rest of the night prowling the streets and although he was absolutely confident in his abilities to look after himself that endeavor was not without risk of losing his dignity, limbs or life. Hux nursed his drink trying to come up with a plan when he slowly became aware of being watched, the hairs in the back of his head standing on their ends. He scanned for any reflective surface to surreptitiously spy on his surroundings, but the barkeep was clearly not keen on housework other than to apparently throwing an occasional bucket of water to the floor. 

Hux downed the foul liquid the bartender had the audacity to call whiskey and stood up. He turned around, blatantly looking to see who thought his presence so interesting they had to disrupt his hard-earned free time. Movement caught his eye, as a dark-haired young man quickly pulled his hood over his head and looked away with obviously fake nonchalance. A smirk tugged at Hux’s lips as he made his way to the offender’s table and plopped down on a chair uninvited. He leaned forwards resting his elbows on the sticky tabletop and peered under the heavy hood. Brown eyes stared back at him from under a fall of dark hair, the rest of the face scrunched up in an image of false bravado.

Hux took in the hair and the eyes and the odd but oddly pleasing features, the narrow shoulders hunched up to the stranger’s ears and the lanky frame hidden beneath the voluminous clothes. The man – boy – was clearly younger than Hux by few years, and had the bar been a more upscale establishment he probably would not have been even allowed in. 

“I’m _eighteen_ ,” the boy huffed, answering an unasked question. Hux tilted his head to the side.

“What makes you think I wanted to know?”

The boy’s scowl turned even deeper and he retreated further into his hood. “Whatever.”

“Are you here alone?” Not that Hux cared, he was simply mildly curious about the strange young man so obviously out of his proper environment. He might have found his entertainment for tonight.

“What’s it to you?”

“Fine. You are the one who was interested enough to ogle at me all evening, but if you wish I’ll take my leave.” Hux rose to walk away, but the boy’s hand shot out and grabbed his sleeve. Hux froze and looked at the surprisingly large hand until the boy released his hold. There was a faint muttered sound which might have been an apology. Hux chose to accept it as such and lowered himself back on the rickety chair.

“I’m here with my fath- someone.” He hunched even further down between his shoulders, tucked his hands in his sleeves and kept his gaze somewhere at his elbow. A sore subject, then, so naturally Hux pressed on.

“Oh? And is your- are they about to come and collect you anytime soon?”

Another scowl, this time tinted with something akin to - sorrow. Disappointment. Anger. Hux watched, fascinated, as the emotions flickered across the young man’s face. 

“Not tonight.” There was something in his voice, too, that made Hux observe him a bit closer. It was something he could recognize and relate to. The profound and complete understanding of how useless and disappointing one’s parents could be. Hux of course had the advantage of having to have known this from early on in his life but it was oddly satisfying to know there were others making their fortunes by themselves. There was something despicable of having your path paved before you. 

Hux hummed softly. “So you are left here, all on your own, among these dangerous people.”

The boy’s expression changed from sulk to smug. His posture straightened, and he brought his face close to Hux’s, hissing: “I can take care of myself. There’s no one here more dangerous than me.”

Hux kept his gaze locked with his. It would have taken just a tiny movement to close the distance and kiss him and he felt the boy wanting it. 

“Really,” he deadpanned instead.'

“Really.”

It was time for a change of tactics. Hux usually enjoyed a slow seduction but there was a sense of urgent desire growing in him and he decided to give into it. “I have a room nearby. Care to join me?”

A minute turn of his head towards the door as if the boy expected someone to come in, a slight hesitation and a nod. Hux smiled, stood up and extended his hand. “Good. Follow me.”

The boy took it. “What’s your name, by the way?”

“Does it matter?”

“No.”

“Good.”

It turned out that Hux was the boy’s first lover. His own first affair had been a decidedly underwhelming experience marked with too little preparation and his partner only focusing on his own satisfaction, neither of them ever speaking about it afterwards, nor wanting to repeat the experience. Hux surprised himself by being gentle with the boy, letting him explore and almost worship Hux’s body as he wished in the poky room of the cheapest hotel in town. To his delight Hux found out that there were parts of the boy’s body not entirely proportional to his skinny, awkward frame, and rode him to their mutual bliss twice that night.

The morning brought an early awakening by the sunlight filtering through an unwashed window. The boy was fast asleep, curled up on his side on the thin mattress, his dark hair covering his face. Hux resisted the urge to brush the tangled mess aside and kiss the boy awake. That would have only led to more sex and he had no time for that, the shuttle back to the Academy left brutally early and waited for no one.

Hux had dressed and snuck quietly out of –

“Hux!” gloved fingers snapped before his face. “Reality’s calling!”

Hux returned to the present with a violent jolt, sending his datapad flying to the floor. Ren caught it in midair and floated it back to the desk.

“You were far away. Care to tell me what occupied you so?”

“Nothing. Just some – nothing.” Hux rubbed his eyes and frowned. How long had he been daydreaming?

Ren regarded him with not a small amount of amusement. Hux frowned at him until his brain caught up with the recent events. He got to his feet quickly, grabbed a hold of Ren’s robe and pulled him in for a kiss.

“What are you doing here?” Hux felt the Knight’s hands coming to rest on his hips.

“I’m glad to see you too.” 

“You know what I mean. You weren’t supposed to return from your mission until later.”

Ren shrugged, and subjected Hux to a lazy, slow kiss before answering. “You always nag at me for not being efficient enough. I thought I’d give it a go. So here I am, at your disposal.”

“I do not nag.” A third kiss.

“You do.” The fourth one turned into the fifth and the sixth, punctuated by brief pauses for air. Hux began to maneuver Ren towards the bedroom, trying to simultaneously walk, kiss, and get undressed. Somehow, they made it work. _Efficient_ , he’d have told Ren had his mouth not been otherwise occupied and partly filled with Ren’s tongue. Finally they had to come apart long enough to peel off undershirts. Hux took the opportunity to shed his trousers and pants as well and could not stop himself from folding them properly and turning around to drape them on a chair.

He heard a gasp from Ren and slightly arched his back, immensely flattered. He glanced over his shoulder, ready to purr something seductive and laden with innuendo when Ren strode over, grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the desk.

“Ren! What are you doing – Ren!” The Knight had him bent over the desk, but not in the good way, and was angling the light to shine on his left buttock. “Stop this! What are you doing?” 

To Hux’s horror Ren actually spat on his hand and proceeded to rub the illuminated cheek vigorously. “It cannot be…” he muttered and peered closer.

“Ren. I demand an explanation. Now.”

“It’s you. I cannot believe it. It’s _you_.”

“Of course it’s me. What were you expecting? Or rather, who were you expecting?”

Ren’s smile was genuine and wide. He bent to kiss the affected bit of Hux’s skin and gathered him in his embrace. “That birthmark. I’ve seen it before. In a dirty, horrible hotel in a dirty, horrible town. I was not your first, but you were mine. I’ve never forgotten that night, although I didn’t make the connection until now.”

Hux stood absolutely still for a moment. He struggled free from Ren’s grasp and stared at him, at loss for words. He stepped closer, hooked his thumbs under Ren’s waistband and yanked his trousers down. He opened his mouth, closed it again as his brain was still incapable of forming coherent thoughts. His gaze traveled from Ren’s eyes down the enviable chest, marked the route of his happy trail and came to rest between his legs.

“You’ve really grown into that, haven’t you?


End file.
